Chromosome (Time Unit)
Concept A Chromosome, though used as a metric for other quantities, is described here as a measurement unit of the passage of time. A Chromosome however, like the lengths of days that differ from planet to planet, differs in length from Realm to Realm, and even slightly in some cases from Dimension to Dimension. Because of this, it is difficult to derive a concrete conversion formula for Chromosomes to any Earthly units (Realm 6, Earth, is the only Realm in the Inner Cluster that does not measure time in Chromosomes for the most part). However, for reasons yet unknown, there is a direct correlation to the Realm's distance from the center of the Realm's parent universe (the center of Universe 1 being the Ricefields), and the length of Chromosomes per the respective Realms. Formulas Formula Set 1 Formula Set 1 describes the direct conversion of Earth-Years to Earth-Chromosomes (Chromosomes in Realm 6), where c'' represents Chromosomes, ''d represents Earth-Days, and e'' represents Earth-Years: The first equation in the set is as follows: ''c ≈ 0.071d Which, when solved for d'', yields: ''14.08c ≈ d Therefore, around 14.08 Realm 6 Chromosomes (CH) equals one Earth-Day. The second equation is as follows: d ≈ 0.00273e Which, when solved for e'', yields: ''5,181.34c ≈ e Therefore, 1 Earth-Year is approximately equivalent to 5,181 Chromosomes. Formula 2 Formula 2 describes the relation of distance in kilometers from the Ricefields to the length of Chromosomes, where c'' is the added length of Chromosomes in Earth-Minutes (meaning, relative to time in Realm 6), and ''d is the distance in kilometers of the location from the Ricefields: ''-2.3c = 0.38(-2-8d)'' Therefore, for example, the formula for finding the length of Chromosomes in Realm 7, which is 4,012km away from Realm 6, would look like: ''-2.3c = 0.38(-2-84,012) → -2.3c ≈ -5.955 → c ≈ 13.697'' Which means that a CH is 13.697 Earth-Minutes longer in Realm 7 than in Realm 6. Controversy Because of the aforementioned formulas that are used to determine the temporal shift between Realms, Chromosome Theory has sparked controversy in the world of physics because it implies that more distant Realms experience time much slower than that of the Inner Cluster. Also a point of controversy is the fact that the laws of physics and biology appear to become more distorted and less strictly followed by Realms, the farther they are from the Ricefields. Alien worlds observe such phenomena as: - Living creatures spontaneously materializing from nonliving, organic substances, appearing to "decay backwards" - Samples of elements such as helium somehow measuring in at masses higher than that of uranium found in the Inner Realms - Samples of known fluids such as oxygen and water becoming less malleable and free-flowing at fixed stable temperatures than samples of known solids This hints at the idea that not only does time pass at a different rate, but also in an entirely different fashion. Ricefield Anomaly While this phenomenon applies to all universal centers, the term is coined after the Ricefields, the first discovered universal center and purported center of the Multiverse. Like all universal centers, the Ricefields are used in the equation as a focal point and reference for determining time passage in other Realms, the equation does not fit and in theory cannot be used to determine the passage of time in universal centers. However, if the units are plugged into the equations as would any other set, it of course yields a sum of 0, implying that time simply does not pass in the Ricefields and other such universal focal points, or at the very least not in ways normal humans can comprehend. It is in this regard that the Ricefields are very similar to black holes in their effect on time. Because of the lack of substantial research, it is still entirely possible that the Ricefields, namely the deepest recesses, known as the Deep Fields, may hold such a celestial body, or perhaps an even more exotic, yet unseen construct.